HAMTARO, The Mystical HamHam Battle
by Mark-and-Haley
Summary: My first story! Boss awakens one night from a dream that was linked to his past. A tiny white hamster with red ribbons is remembered, as tears fill his eyes. Also, Hamtaro meets a cat bent on pure evil. What will happen next? INCOMPLETE FOREVER!
1. A Daring Rescue

**!HAMTARO!**

_and the Mystical Ham-Ham Battle_

No, I don't own Hamtaro, this is just a fan-fic by me. The comments in parenthesis are not to offend, they are just funny and entertaining.

**Chapter 1... "A Daring Rescue"**

"Oh cats! I'm late!" said Hamtaro as Laura left the room for school. He grabbed his ham-pack and scurried to the drain pipe sensing a whole new adventure (Hamtaro Theme Song starts playing)! As soon as he lands on Brandy's nose he heads for Acorn Mountain. Meanwhile the ham-hams are already there, Cappy waits anxiously for his extremely late friend (Hamtaro). "Hi Kurien." said Boss. "This is for you!" Boss hands Kurien an acorn. "Thank you!" said Kurien. Boss answers her. "Shiniest one I found today." Then he turns to Bijou. "Bi, Bi, Bijou...I want you to have this." he gives Bijou 2 sunflower seeds and an acorn put together to make a heart. "Oh Boss you shouldn't have!" said Bijou. Boss got hearts in his eyes. Kurien starred and sweatdroped . "Hey Hams!" said Hamtaro finally getting there. "What took you?!" started Cappy. "I had to wait a...,a very long time!" "Sorry, Laura was late for school." said Hamtaro, and with that the two walked near the lake. Suddenly, a cat appeared from the bush, and was headed strait for Hamtaro and Cappy! "AAAAAAAHHH!" they both screamed. Just then, a mysterious hamster swung in from a Tree vine and kicked the cat into the lake. When she landed, she ran into the tall grass. "Wait!" called Cappy. He dashed to follow her. "Cappy come back!" yelled Hamtaro as he ran after him. When he finally caught up to young Cappy, they were in a tunnel with a 3 way intersection. Hamtaro put his paw on Cappy's shoulder. Cappy said "I just wanted to say thank you."

...[that night]..............................................................................................................................

The Clubhouse is quiet (besides Snoozer's snoring --). Boss was asleep in his bed, he was having a dream. Boss' Dream: Boss is a child, he is playing catch with another hamster (They're not wearing hats). There laughing and having fun, until she says "I have to go now." (Okay...now they're wearing hats, and they are older now) Suddenly a human's hand grabs the hamster and throws her out a window! "TAKKY!" yelled Boss. She answers back in a yell. "Boss!" (Her voice fades) Just then he wakes up, looks around nervously and sighs. Boss takes off his hat and stares at it, there are tears in his eyes.

...[the next morning]...................................................................................................................

Panda is running to the clubhouse. Apparently he is late for a meeting. He gets to the fork in the road (No, not a real fork.), but before he could turn left, another hamster crashes into Panda (Ouch)! "Oh, I'm sorry." says the hamster. "That's alright." said Panda. "I'm Panda, what's your name?"

She answered "I'm Pentaru! So nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you to, That's a pretty name. Um, I know we've just meet, but, do you want to come to the clubhouse with me?" asked Panda. "The Clubhouse? Sure, I'd love to!" answered Pentaru. So they took a left and were on there way. At the clubhouse the Ham-Hams were having a conversation about the daring rescue from the cat the previous day, when Pentaru and Panda walked in the door. "Hamha Ham-Hams! This is Pentaru!" said Panda. All the ham-hams said "Hamha Pentaru!" They continued to talk as Panda lead his guest to an empty chair. Hamtaro told Pentaru about what happened.

_**Conversation....**_

Pashmina: "So you didn't even see what he or she looked like?!"

Cappy: "No, all I saw was a pink hat."

Dexter: "Seeing he/she came out of nowhere, I'd say our mystery-ham is a field hamster."

Sandy: "Speaking of field hamster, has anyone like, noticed how funny Boss has been acting?"

Pentaru: "Who's 'Boss'?"

Maxwell: "He's that ham-ham sitting in the chair!"

Stan: "The Ol' Boss Man has been like, sitting there all day, just looking at his hat!"

Hamtaro walked over to Boss. "Boss?" asked Hamtaro. Boss just starred at his hat, closed his eyes, and said in a low, sad tone "I wonder if she's ever coming back." "Who's coming back?" asked Hamtaro. Boss got out of his chair, sighed, and went to his room. Bijou and Kurien got up and went to the Boss' door. Bijou opened the door and walked in slowly, accidentally closing the door in Kurien's face (Bijou didn't realize that Kurien was behind her). Kurien just peered in the window and watched what was going on...

To be contunued................."(0.0)?!

* * *

Will Cappy ever see that strange new ham again?

Will Hamtaro ever be on time?

And why is Boss so sad?

Find out in the next chapter "Boss Reveals"

Next time on **HAMTARO** _and the Mystic Ham-Ham Battle_!

* * *

Sup Home-Hams, Juel here, hope U liked the First-ted-dest chapter. Short, I know, but there are many more this same length! (O.O)? If you want the next chapter, please review!

-Juel :)

****


	2. Boss Reveals

**Chapter 2... "Boss Reveals" **

"Boss, can you please tell me what is wrong?" asked Bijou. Boss was sitting on his bed with his back turned to Bijou. He answered her "You wouldn't understand!" "Oh Boss, I just want to help you." said Bijou as she sat next to Boss noticing the tears in his eyes. Boss began his story "Well, I,...I wasn't always a field hamster. You see, it all started when I was real young...

**_Flash Back ï  _**

"Hi Boss!" said Jessi, a cute 6 year old girl as she entered her room. (Boss is just a child) Boss thought "Boy, she sure is excited about something!" Jessi opened Boss' cage and held out another hamster in her palms. She said "Look Boss, a new play-mate, she is now officially your sister...in a matter of speaking that is!" Jessi put the new hamster in Boss' cage. Jessi decided to call her Takky. Boss and Takky played together as if they were best friends, Boss loved Takky like a sister (No, not the Lovey-Dovey way, the family way).

_2 months later..._

"Boss, I have to go now... I'm tired of Jessi always getting mad at me." said Takky (Note: Those last months Jessi has been thinking that Takky is a trouble maker, she thinks that Takky has been doing bad things) "But,... I'll miss you." answered Boss. Takky just looked at him and said "I know you will, and so will I...but...it's for the best." "I have a present for you!" they both said at the same time, and blushed embarrassedly. Takky and Boss handed each other a gift wrapped box and opened them. Inside each of the boxes were hats, Takky's was a pink cap with a star and 2 Hs imprinted on the front, and Boss' was a yellow helmet with a green stripe and a red cresent (Hmm, sounds familiar?). Boss looked up and said "Lets make a promise to wear them forever!" "Right!" said Takky. They both got tears in there eyes and hugged. Takky walked out of the cage and they both said their last good-bye. Takky jumped on to the floor and was on her way until she spotted a cat (The same one from Acorn Mountain), he was knawing through Jessi's drawings. "Hey, you get away from those!" said Takky. The cat answered her "Make me!" (Apparently this cat can talk) Just then they heard foot steps. "So long!" said the cat as he ran out the side door. Boss ran to the bars of his cage to see what was going on. Jessi came in, looked down at the mess of paper, gasped, and yelled "This is the last straw! You're a BAD hamster, I don't want you any more!!!" At those last words, Jessi grabbed Takky and throws her out the window! Boss yelled "Takky!" "Boss!" Takky yelled as her voice and herself faded from view. After Jessi left, Boss exploded with anger and sadness, he thought "I hate humans, I never want to see one again! They are so cruel! I'm gonna leave and be a field hamster forever!!!" and with that he left his home.

**_End of Flash Back ï  _**

Bijou looked at Boss and said "Oh Boss, I didn't realize how sad your childhood would be!" "I'm so ashamed, I should have been there to help her!" said Boss as he got more tears in his eyes. Bijou and Boss hugged each other. Kurien saw every thing (GOOD LORD!). As soon as they hugged , She gasped and left the Clubhouse sadly. The Ham-Hams were confused!

Will Boss ever be happy again?

Will Kurien ever get it straight?

And why did Jessi throw Takky out a window?

Find out in the next chapter "I Missed You Takky!"

Next time on **HAMTARO** _and the Mystic Ham-Ham Battle_!

Yo Hamster fans! Things are going by quickly, huh? Well, I know boss doesn't look like he was ever a field hamster, but I have a wacky imagination. My mind works like Hollywood! Well, talk to me on the next set, I mean, please review!!!

-Juel :) ****


	3. I Missed You Takky!

**Chapter 3 "I missed you Takky!"**

...[That evening].............................................................................................................................

Hamtaro was running home (Tikky,Tikky,Tikky), but when he turned the corner... "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Hamtaro screamed because the same cat from Acorn Mountain was about to pounce at him...but stopped. "Uh, I'm sorry, have we met?" the cat said sarcastically (SAY WHAT!?) Hamtaro stared and said "You can talk? I mean, uh,...Hi,...I'm, Hamboppo, I mean Hamtaro! I'm Hamtaro." "I'm Aribo, it's a pleasure." said the cat. Hamtaro smiled and exclaimed "Hey, I never knew a talking cat before! You seem so nice. The Ham-hams would love to meet a talking cat!" Aribo thought with a twinkle in his eye "Hmm, maybe that Pentaru is a ham-ham!" he thought a second more. "You can introduce me some time soon" said Aribo. They said Bye-Q to each other and Hamtaro headed for home.

(You think we're near the end don't you. Oh No, this is just the beginning!)

...[The next day]................................................................................................................................

It was Saturday, Laura brought Hamtaro to school because it was Pet Day once again. The ham-hams and Pentaru met there for a very fun time, Boss wasn't there though. They noticed the students crowded around a cage that belonged to one of the girls in the class. Inside the cage there was a hamster with a pink cap, a red ribbon in the back like a ponytail, and one on her tail, she was afraid. Luckily it was time to feed the chickens (Poor Mr.Yoshi). As soon as the class left, the hamster tried with all her might to get out, but instead...she accidentally made the cage tip over and fall to the ground! "We have to save her!" yelled Hamtaro. It was too fast, too late, the cage hit the floor with a crash (Dang), glass shattered everywhere. The ham-hams ran to the now destroyed cage and Cappy, who was small enough to fit through the door, crawled inside to see if the ham-girl was okay. Then he spotted her, on the ground, unconscious.

...[At the Clubhouse].........................................................................................................................

The hamster was lying in Boss' bed, in his room. She started to stir, and then she woke up. Boss, who was the only one in his room was relieved. When she saw Boss (slightly), she asked him "Wha, where am I? What happened?" "You're at the clubhouse, you fainted." answered Boss. The hamster looked to the nightstand and found her cap. She put it on, and at the same moment, they saw the hats they were both wearing. Then the hamster finally blurted out happily "Boss!" Boss blurted out as well "Takky!" They hugged very tightly. "Oh Boss, I missed you so much!" said Takky. "Me too!" said Boss. They remained hugging for a few seconds. Boss continued "I think we have Cappy to thank for us finding eachother." "Who is Cappy?" asked Takky. Boss helped Takky walk to the window on his door. Boss said "The ham-ham with the green hat is Cappy." Takky was struck with love and shock at the same time when she realized that Cappy was the same hamster she saved on Acorn Mountain, and he saved her! They both walked out of the room. Boss introduced Takky to the ham-hams, and afterwards, they all went outside to play. Pentaru was about to tell Panda something when she pulled out a wand, Penelope saw the wand and tried to take it from Pentaru, but instead it fell into the river! Pentaru said "Oh no! My wand!" Takky ran to her "I'll get it for you!" said Takky as she dived into the lake. She yelled "Oopa!" (HOLY COW!). The ham-hams sweatdroped. "Oh no! Doesn't she know hamsters can't swim?" cried Kurien. "Takky's more stubborn than a pig catapult'n from a circus tent!" cried Howdy. Boss ran to the riverbank and gasped. Boss called "Takky! Where are you?" Suddenly, Takky popped her head out of the water and said "Found it!" she got out of the water and gave Pentaru her wand.

The Ham-Hams were speechless. Takky noticed this. "Uh...I think I haven't told you that I can swim yet."

Takky was wet from head to toe, Oxnard gave her a towel. Then Takky cried "Ow!" "What's wrong Takky?" asked Hamtaro. Takky responded "It's my arm! I think I cut it. It stings so bad! Aaah!" Cappy explained that when he found her unconscious there was a lot of glass on the floor. "We'd better get you inside!" said Boss. "I can bandage that arm of yours!" said Bijou. Takky said gratefully "Thank you all...you're so awesome!" Inside Bijou was helping Takky. Pashmina and Penelope were talking with Pentaru.

**_Conversation ï _**

Pashmina: "Penelope, you owe Pentaru a big apology!"

Penelope: "Ookyoo." (Sorry)

Pashmina: "She says sorry."

Pentaru: "That's okay Penelope, I know you didn't mean to!"

Pashmina: "What was that wand thing anyway?"

Penelope: "Ookwee?"

Pentaru: "Oh, that, um...it, was,...a toy, yeah that's it. It was a toy!"

Pashmina: "Okay?"

In the corner Boss, Maxwell, Stan, Panda, and Cappy were talking.

**_Conversation ï _**

Maxwell: "Well, tomorrow is the 4th annual Ham-Dance!"

Stan: "I know who I'm bringing!"

Boss: "I think we are all sure that we know who you're bringing,...Stanly."

Stan: "Hey Boss Dude, that's just a pet name!"

Cappy: "Who are you bringing Panda?"

Panda: "Well...Pentaru is nice. I guess I, kind of like her.... ()"

Cappy: (whispers) "Hey Boss, is Takky really your sister?"

Boss: "Yeah...well, not technically. Why?"

Cappy: "No reason!" (looks at Takky and starts to blush)

Maxwell: "Well, as usual, Pashmina is in charge."

Will Takky make new friends?

Will Cappy ask her out?

Will we ever know what that wand thingy is for?

And what is that cat Aribo plotting?

Find out in the next chapter "Switch Witch Secret?"

Next time on **HAMTARO** _and the Mystic Ham-Ham Battle_!

¡Hola Amigas! ¡Hola Amigos! That means Hi friends! I'm taking Spanish as an elective. Belive me, it's totally fun! Well, this is it for the 3rd chapter. Not much to say. L8er!

-Juel :) ****


	4. Switch Whitch Secret?

**Chapter 4 "Switch Witch Secret?"**

...That Afternoon.......................................................................................................................

Boss had already set up a room for Takky, and a guest room for Pentaru , it was time for the pet-hams to go home. Maxwell walked Sandy home and Stan walked Pashmina and Penelope home. Kurien was looking for Boss when she turned around and saw that Boss was already walking Bijou home. This made Kurien very sad. "Kurien, are you okay?" said Takky. "Oh, um, well, I have a tiny, little secret that is giving me problems." answered Kurien. Takky just said "You can tell me all about on the way to your house,...just lead the way!" At those last words they left. They had a conversation while walking.

**_Conversation _**

Takky: "So, what's going on?"

Kurien: "Well, I sort of have a, thing for Boss..."

Takky: "Really? Well, I guess he is somewhat likable."

Kurien: "The thing though, is that Boss is always around Bijou!" (Shouts) "DOES HE GIVE MY LOVE

A CHANCE!?"

Takky: "Okay, now you are overreacting! Does Boss even know you like him?"

Kurien: "Well, I haven't told him yet, but he should be able to notice!"

Takky: "Good point. I still think you should actually tell him though, before getting mushy! I know my

brother, he's not a sudden ham!"

(They finally get to Kurien's home)

Kurien: "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the great advice."

Takky: "Don't mention it."

Kurien: "You sure you know the way back to the clubhouse?"

Takky: "Yep, and if I forget, I can Hiff-Hiff backwards!"

(They both giggle)

The Ham-Girls said bye-Q and Takky Headed back.

...That night...............................................................................................................................

Pentaru can't sleep, so she decides to explore. She opens the door and sees Takky. Takky asks "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" "No, I sense something bad is going to happen." answered Pentaru. Takky was confused "You 'sensed' something?" "Never mind." said Pentaru. They walked through the tunnels, and finally Pentaru spoke up "I want to tell you something!" "Really, what is it?" asked Takky. Pentaru's voice got low. "Well, I'm..........."

(Think movie logic! Do you really think I'd give away the most important detail NOW? Well, I'm not. Mwahahahaha!)****


End file.
